cosas que se llaman amor
by akarihakate123
Summary: es un fanfic algo extraño kakasaku uno de mis primeros fanfics
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENESEN ^^!KE MAS KISIERA PERO BUENO. ACLARACIONES LO QUE VA EN "ENTRE COMILLAS SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS" LO KE VA ENTRE /PARTE DE LA HISTORIA / Y LO KE VA -ENTRE GUIONES MIS COMENTARIOS- ^^! LAS EDADES CAMBIARAN Y SUS VESTUARIOS ALGO TAMBIEN Y SE VASARAN PRINCIPALMENTE EN NARUTO SHIPPUDEN QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ESPERO KE LES GUSTE EL KAKASAKU

CAPITULO 1 : TU O YO O QUE ME PASA ?

ERA UNA MAÑANA SOLEADA EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA , UNA CHICA DE PELO ROSA Y OJOS COLOR VERDE JADE DE UNOS 20 AÑOS SE ENCONTRABA EN UN CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO SI ERA EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DEL EQUIPO 7 , VESTIA UN PESCADOR COLOR NEGO -PARECIDOS A LOS QUE USA HINATA- UNA POLERA COLOR BLANCO SIN MANGA CON DETALLES EN NEGRO SU PELO LO LLEVABA AMARADO EN UNA COLETA CON ALGUNOS MECHONES SUELTOS POR ALREDEDOR DE SU CARA USABA UNAS ZAPATILLAS BLANCA SU BOLSITO DE NINJA MEDICO Y SU PROTECTOR QUE LA IDENTIFICABA COMO NINJA DE KONOHA LO USABA AMARADO EN EL CUELLO SI SU NOMBRE ERA SAKURA HARUNO.  
SE ENCONTRABA ESPERANDO AL EQUIPO 7 YA REUNIDO CON LA VUELTA DE SASUKE UCHIHA DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE OROCHIMARU EL FRIO RENCOROSO-PERO LINDO ^^!- SASUKE UCHIHA HABIA DECIDIDO REGRESAR A KONOHA DE ESO YA HABIAN PASADO SOLO 2 AÑOS EL EQUIPO 7 ERA FORMADO POR : KAKASHI HATAKE , YAMATO , NARUTO UZUMAKI, SAKURA HARUNO , SASUKE UCHIHA Y SAI .  
SAKURA SE ENCONTRABA SUMIDA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS CUANDO UNA VOZ LA SACO... ... .

¿?: EE SAKURA-CHAN QUE ASES / decia un chico rubio de 20 años vestido con unos pantalones de jounin y un apolera negra manga corta /

SAKURA: EE NARUTO NO TE APARESCAS ASI / con un agotita en la cabeza/

NARUTO: NO ESAS MALA SAKURA-CHAN

SAKURA: YA NARUTO ¬_¬!

NARUTO: SAKURA-CHAN Y SASUKE TEME DONDE ESTA EL ES EL PRIMERO EN LLEGAR

SAKURA: NO LO SE MA DA IGUAL ASE MUCHO QUE SASUKE ME DA EXACTAMENTE IGUAL ¬_¬

NARUTO: QUE FRIA SAKURA-CHAN MMMM / mirando para todos lados hasta que vio a su querido amigo acompañado de sai / SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KONOCHIWA / gritaba /

SASUKE: NO GRITES NARUTO HOLA ¬_¬

SAI: KONOCHIWA NARUTO-KUN =)

SAKURA: HOLA SAI SASUKE _

SASUKE: HMP...HOLA SAKURA ¬_¬

SAI: KONICHIWA FEITA SAKURA =)

SAKURA: QUE DIJISTE PESADO DE ANIMAL O_O / agarandolo del cuello de la polera sai vestia como siempre y sasuke vestia como un jounin solo que la polera era de color blanco/

SAI: NADA NADA SA...SAKURA-CHAN JEJEJE.../ con carita de yo no fui/

NARUTO: BIEN BIEN NO SE ENOJEN SAKURA SUELTALO

SAKURA: GRR! ESTABIEN /arrojandolo al suelo /

SASUKE: "sakura nunca va a cambiar =) pero sin duda nunca me va dejar volver con ella ¬¬ si no ubira sido por la novia del payaso de sai jamas hubiera terminado conmigo sakura aaa pero bueno " SAKURA PARA QUE DESCASTAS TIEMPO CON SAI

SAKURA: ESO MISMO ME PREGUNTO YO DESPUES DE UN AÑO SALIR CONTIGO PERO BUENO LA VIDA ES ASI O NO SA-SU-KE-KUN / lo decia con una sonrisa/

NARUTO: YA YA PAREN LOS DOS SAKURA NO SIGAS Y TU SASUKE NO LE HAGAS RECORDAR LO QUE PASO ENTRE USTEDES

ASI ESTABA EL EQUIPO 7 SE ENCONTRABA ESPERANDO A YAMATO Y A KAKASHI -que novedad¬¬- DEPRONTO 2 NUVES DE HUMO APARECIERON EN EL LUGAR Y ...

¿?: KONICHIWA CHICOS /decia un ninja peli plata vestido de jounin/

NARUSAKUSASU: LLEGAS TARDEEEEE GRR!

KAKASHI: OOO ES QUE SE ME ATRAVESO UN POBRE GATITO EMFERMO Y LO LLEVE AL VETERINARIO Y...

NARUSAKUSASU:MENTIRAAAAAAA!

KAKASHI: Y POR QUE SOLO ME RETAN A MI Y A YAMATO QUE /con cara pensatibo/

YAMATO: KAKASHI-SEMPAI NO ESAS NIÑO PAQUEÑO SI YO LLEGE TARDE FUE POR TU UNICA Y EXCLUSIVA CULPA KAKASHI-SEMPAI

KAKASHI: NO FUE MI CULPA QUE GAI ME DESAFIARA Y SI ESTAS DICIENDO ESO TE RECUERDO QUE A MI NO ME PEGO UNA NOVIA CELOSA COMO A TI YA-MA-TO ^/

YAMATO: PUES... BUENO ETTO.../decia todo rojo y recordando lo que sucedio/

flachs blach

KAKASHI: SI SI GAI TU RESIBES MAS REGALOS POR PARTE DE LEE SI SI YA SE ESO

GAI : AAA MI ETERNO RIVAL LO RECONOCE LO RECONOCE ESTO ES UN MILAGRO / decia con su tipica pose /

KAKASHI: LO QUE TU DIGAS GAI LO QUE TU DIGAS " por kami cuando sera el dia en que se deje de estas payasada por kami que no puede madurar este tipo"

GAI: KAKASHI TE DESAFIO A QUE ESTE AÑO RESIBIRE MAS REGALO POR PARTE DE LEE QUE TU POR PARTE DE TUS ALUMNOS E QUE DICES / pose de chico de revista de moda/

KAKASHI: SI SI GAI SI SI LO QUE TU DIGAS / decia sin tantas ganas / EY YAMATO

YAMATO : HOLA KAKASHI SEMPAI

DEPRONTO KAKASHI SE DA CUENTA QUE UNA CHICA DE UNOS 25 AÑOS CORRIA POR LA CALLE Y...

¿?: YAMATO-KUN / se tiro a sus brazos/ YAMATO-KUN

YAMATO: SAAA SACHA JEJEJE HOLA / separandose de la chica pero de pronto la chica lo besa y.../

¿?: YAMATOOOOO QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES / decia una chica de 27 años /

YAMATO: AN ANKO NO... NO ... NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS AMOR...

KAKASHI: MMMM GAI LLAMA LA AMBULANCIA

GAI: POR QUE?

KAKASHI: POR ESO.../ decia despreocupado y sacando su librito icha icha paradise de tapas verdes/

ANKO: GRR! ERES UN CRETINO DECIAS QUE ME AMABAS PARA ESTO DEJE A GENMA / decia mientras le pegaba una fuerte cachetada que logro sacarle sangre / MMM VETE AL DIABLO Y NO ME BUSQUES QUEDATE CON ESA TAL SACHA MMM GRRR! / sale del lugar/

SACHA: YAMATO-KUN O_O

KAKASHI : BIEN GAI ME RETIRO /decia mientras tomaba un pie de yamato y caminaba/

SACHA: YAMATO-KUN

GAI : NO TE PREOCUPES EL ESTARA BIEN SACHA

FIN FLACH BLACH

YAMATO: KAKASHI-SEMPAI DISCULPEME PERO NECESITO RECUPERAR A ANKO CON SU PERMISO

NARUTO: POBRE CAPITAN YAMATO

SASUKE: MMMM

SAI: MMMMM ¬¬

SAKURA:MMMM VALLA NO LO ESPERABA DEL CAPITAN

KAKASHI: BIEN A ENTRENAR CHICOS

TODOS: HAI

ASI PASO EL DIA ENTRE DISCUCION POR PARTE DE NARUTO CON SASUKE Y LAS IDAS Y VENIDAS DE SAI AL HOSPITAL POR CULPA DE SAKURA YA ERAN AL REDEDOR DE LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE Y...

KAKASHI: BIEN CHICOS HOY ESTA AQUI CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO

TODOS: HAI

ASI KAKASHI DIO POR TERMINADO EL ENTRENAMIENTO CUANDO SE PERCATO QUE SAKURA SE EN CONTRABA LLORANDO SENTADA AL LADO DE UN ARBOL Y...

KAKASHI: SAKURA QUE SUSEDE

SAKURA: KAKASHI SENSEI DIGAME COMO ME PUDE ENAMORAR DE ALGUIEN MAYOR QUE YO AUNQUE SOLO ME LLEVA POR 8 AÑOS

KAKASHI: Y QUIEN ES SAKURA" sakura la bella flor de cerezo a la cual e amado durante tanto tiempo"

SAKURA: PUESS NO PUEDO DECIRLO SENSEI

KAKASHI: SAKURA "solo un beso solo uno "

SAKURA: SENSEII POR QUE ME MIRA ASIII SENSE...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

COSAS QUE SE LLAMAN AMOR

NOTA: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE AUNQUE QUISIERA LO QUE VA ENTRE "COMILLAS SUS PENSAMIENTOS" LO QUE VA ENTRE -GUIONES MIS COMENTARIOS- Y LO QUE VA EN / PARTE DE LA HISTORIA /

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ...

TODOS: HAI

ASI KAKASHI DIO POR TERMINADO EL ENTRENAMIENTO CUANDO SE PERCATO QUE SAKURA SE EN CONTRABA LLORANDO SENTADA AL LADO DE UN ARBOL Y...

KAKASHI: SAKURA QUE SUSEDE

SAKURA: KAKASHI SENSEI DIGAME COMO ME PUDE ENAMORAR DE ALGUIEN MAYOR QUE YO AUNQUE SOLO ME LLEVA POR 8 AÑOS

KAKASHI: Y QUIEN ES SAKURA" sakura la bella flor de cerezo a la cual e amado durante tanto tiempo"

SAKURA: PUESS NO PUEDO DECIRLO SENSEI

KAKASHI: SAKURA "solo un beso solo uno "

SAKURA: SENSEII POR QUE ME MIRA ASIII SENSE...

CAPITULO 2 UNA NUEVA MISION "EL FESTIVAL DE KONOHA "

KAKASHI ESTABA AGUANTANDO LAS GANAS DE BESAR A SAKURA PERO NO PODIA DEPRONTO UNA VOZ LO SACA DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS Y...

AMBU:KAKASHI SAKURA LA HOKAGE TSUNADE-SAMA LOS MANDA A LLAMAR / DECIA A PARECIENDO DE LA NADA UN AMBU / - KE CRUEL Y EL BESO KE -

KAKASHI:/ ALGO NERVIOSO / HAI ARIGATO / CERRANDO SU UNICO OJO VISIBLE /

AMBU: BUENO ADIOS / DESAPARECIENDO CON UN PUFF/

SAKURA : PARA QUE NOS MANDO A LLAMAR LA HOKAGE TSUNADE-SAMA

KAKASHI : NO LO SE PERO SERA MEJOR IR NO CREES SAKURA-CHAN / LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA OCULTA PERO SE PODIA DECIR QUE LO ERA /

SAKURA : HAI KAKASHI-SENSEI

KAKASHI SE PARO Y LE TENDIO LA MANO A SAKURA PARA AYUDARLA A PARARSE ESTA TOMO LA MANO GUSTOSA DE SU SENSEI PERO POR COSAS DEL DESTINO SAKURA PISO MAL Y CASI SE CAE PERO CON LA RAPIDA ACCION DE KAKASHI PUDO EVITAR QUE LA CHICA CALLERA Y HAY ESTABAN SAKURA Y KAKASHI .  
KAKASHI ASUJETANDOLA DE LA CINTURA Y SAKURA SUJETA DEL CHALECO VERDE DE KAKASHI ESTABAN TAN CERCA SE PODIA SENTIR LA RESPIRACION DE AMBOS CHOCANDO EN SUS CARAS PERO DEPRONTO KAKASHI VIO EL RUBOR DE LA CHICA Y DECIDIO RETIRAR LA MANO DE LA CINTURA DE SAKURA E ISO UNA DISTANCIA PRUDENTE ENTRE AMBOS Y...

SAKURA: A...ARIGATO KAKASHI-SENSEI / DECIA CON ALGO DE RUBOR Y NERVIO /

KAKASHI: NO TE PREOCUPES LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE NO TE CAISTE AHORA VAMOS DONDE LA HOKAGE SAKURA-CHAN /DECIA MIENTRAS SACABA SU LIBRITO DE TAPAS VERDE ICHA ICHA PARAISE /

SAKURA: SI VAMOS / CON UN ASONRISA MUY ALEGRE EN SUS LABIOS /

KAKASHI Y SAKURA CAMINARON HASTA LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE EN SILENCIO UNA VEZ ALLI TOCARON LA PUERTA Y ...

TSUNADE: ADELANTE / DIJO UN TANTO ALEGRE/ - SI Y ESO ES POR EL SAKE ¬¬ -

KAKASAKU: CON SU PERMISO / DIJIERON AL MOMENTO DE ENTRAR /

TSUNADE: BIEN SOLO FALTA QUE LLEGE EL EQUIPO DE KURENAI Y EL DE AZUMA

AL OIR ESO KAKASHI MIRO A SU ALREDEDOR Y VIO A SAI SASUKE NARUTO YAMATO TAMBIEN ESTABA GAI LEE NEJI Y TENTEN DEPRONTO SE SINTIO TOCAR LA PUERTA DE NUEVO LA HOKAGE LOS ISO PASAR Y ERAN KURENAI KIBA HINATA SHINO CON ELLOS VENIA AZUMA CHOUJI INO Y SHIKAMARU UNA VEZ TODOS HAY TSUNADE COMENZO A HABLAR

TSUNADE: BIEN LOS MANDE A LLAMAR POR QUE TENGO UNQ MISION PARA USTEDES Y ...

NARUTO: AL FIN VIEJA TSUNADE AL FIN UNA MISION Y ES PELIGROSA QUE RANGO ES DIGAME DIGAME / TODO ESTO LO DECIA PONIENDO SUS MANOS EN EL ESCRITORIO DE TSUNADE Y SU CARA MUY SERCA DE LA HOKAGE Y /

TSUNADE : AMI NO ME DIGAS VIEJA Y ALEJATE DE MI MOCOSO / DECIA MIENTRAS LE DABA UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CARA Y MANDO A NARUTO AL SUELO TODOS MIRABAN CON UNA GOTITA EN LA CABEZAY / BIEN COMO LES DECIA SU MISION SE LLAMA FESTIVAL DE KONOHA / DIJO GRITANDO /

SAKURA : FESTIVAL DE KONOHA ?

TSUNADE: ASI ES Y SU MISION CONSCISTE EN QUE CADA UNO DE LOS INTEGRANTES DE CADA UNO DE LOS EQUIPOS PREPAREN 2 NUMEROS DE CANTO POR CADA UNO DE LOS INTERRANTE YA QUE VENDRAN NINJAS DE OTRAS ALDEA A PARTICIPAR INCLUSO PARTICIPARAN LOS HOKAGES Y KAZZECAGE DE ALGUNAS ALDEAS EN ESTA OCACION PARTICIPARE YO Y EL KAZZEKAGE DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA

TODOS: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! QUIERE QUE CANTEMOS !

TSUNADE : SI Y LES ARBIERTO QUE SI UNO DE LOS EQUIPOS NO VA LO MANDARE A BUSCAR A ESE GATO DE ESA VIEJA QUE LO TRAUMA TODAS LAS VECES QUE SEA NECESARIO HASTA QUE APRENDAN A OBEDECER ORDENES LES QUEDA CLARO O NO? / TODO ESO LO DIJO CON MIRADA AMENASANTE /

TODOS : HA...HAI TSUNADE-SAMA

TSUNADE: BIEN SOLO TIENEN 2 DIAS PARA PREPARARSE AHORA FUERA DE MI OFICINA / GRITO AMENASANTE /

Y ANTES QUE TSUNADE CERRARA LOS OJOS YA NO HABIA RESTO DE LOS POBRES JOUNIN Y...

GAI : JA YO Y LEE PREPARAREMOS UNA CANCION Y GANAREMOS LO SIENTO KAKASHI PERO EL PUBLICO NO QUERRA ESCUCHARTE CANTAR DESPUES DE NUESTRO SHOUT NO ES ASI LEE / SON SONRISA DE PASTA DENTAL FAMOSA /

LEE : SI GAI-SENSEI / CON POSE DE CHICO TRIUNFANTE /

NARUTO : NO NOSOTROS GANAREMOS / CON SU TIPICA SONRISA /

ASI NARUTO Y LEE DISCUTIA POR QUIEN IBA A GANAR LOS DEMAS SOLO MIRABAN CON VERGUENZA LA ESCENA ASI CADA UNO SE FUE PARA SUS RESPECTIBOS HOGARES A DESCANSAR AL DIA SIGUIENTE SAKURA SAI SASUKE NARUTO Y YAMATO ESPERABAN A KAKASHI Y...

NARUTO : EN QUE PIENSA KAKASHI-SENSEI /DECIA ALGO ALTERADO/

SAKURA : YA YA NARUTO CALMATE / DECIA TRATANDO DE TRANQUILIZARLO

DEPRONTO UNA NUBE DE HUMO APARESIO Y...

KAKASHI: HOLA A TODOS

SASUSAKUNARUSAI: LLEGAS TARDE /GRITARON/

KAKASHI: ES QUE UNA JOVEN ME PIDIO QUE BAILARA CON ELLA Y YO COMO TODO UN CABALLERO NO LE PODIA DECIRLE QUE NO Y...

SASUSAKUNARUSAI: MENTIRA / GRITARON/

KAKASHI : BIEN CHICOS HOY NUESTRO ENTRENAMIENTO SERA PRACTICAR PARA EL FESTIVAL / CERRANDO SU OJITO / LAS PAREJAS QUE CANTARAN SERAN NARUTO CON SASUKE SAI CON YAMATO Y SAKURA CONMIGO

NARUTO : POR QUE YO CON EL DOBE

SASUKE : SI POR QUE YO CON ESTE TEME

NARUTO: SASUKEEEE

SASUKE : NARUTOOO

NARUTO: TEME

SASUKE : DOBE

KAKASHI : YA YA CHICOS PAREN Y AQUI TIENEN LA LISTA PARA QUE ESCOJAN 2 CANCIONES

KAKASHI LES FUE PASANTO LA LISTA DE CANCIONES DONDE ESTAN LAS SIGUIENTES CANCIONES

NARUTO Y SASUKE : YA NO (MARISELA) EN LA DISCO MI CAMA HUELE ATI (TITO EL BANBINO) VEN VEN (DRAGON BALL GT) ESCUADRON DE LA FLOR (SAKURA WARS) Y ATI ( ARJONA CON TIZZANO )

SAI Y YAMATO: ME ENAMORE DE TI (CHAYANNE) LLEVAME (VOLTAJE) TU PRIMERA VEZ (NOCHE DE BRUJA) PRINCESA (DAVID BISBAL) Y TU (KUDAI)

KAKASHI Y SAKURA : YO TE AMO (CHAYANNE) SI ME BESAS( SIN BANDERA) FUI , NOVIEMBRE SIN TI (REIK) MIL AÑOS ( ALEX SINTEX ) COLGANDO EN TUS MANOS (CARLOS VAUTE )

KAKASHI : BIEN ESCOJAN


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS Y ALGUIEN CELOSO?

KAKASHI: BIEN ESCOJAN / DECIA CON SU OJITO CERRADO /

SASUKE: NARUTO CUAL TE AGRADA AMI NO ME COMPLICA NINGUNA YA QUE ME LAS SE TODAS -YA EL PO - / DECIA CON MEDIA SONRISA /

NARUTO : MMMM ATI DE ARJONA Y TIZZANO / DECIA ALGO TRANQUILO/

SASUKE : MMM SI ESA ESTA BIEN

YAMATO : SAI CUAL CREES QUE ES MEJOR LLEVAME DE VOLTAJE O TU PRIMERA VEZ DE NOCHE DE BRUJAS MMMM /DECIA ALGO PENSATIVO /

SAI: MMMMMM LLEVAME ESA ES MEJOR / DECIA EMOCIONADO/

YAMATO : SIIIII IMAGINATE VER A ANKO ESCUCHANDO ESA CANCION / DECIA CON OJOS DE VICTORIA /

KAKASHI : Y SAKURA YA ELEJISTE

SAKURA : MMMMM NO MIRA ME GUSTA LA DE CARLOS VAUTE Y LA DE MIL AÑOS DE ALEX SINTEX

KAKASHI: SI QUIENES PODREMOS ENSALLAR EN MI APARTAMENTO O EN EL TUYO HOY

SAKURA : MMM SI Y LA CANCION QUE NOS SALGA MEJOR LA CANTAMOS / DECIA CON UNA AMPLIA SONRISA/

SASUKE: NO ME PARESE QUE USTED KAKASHI ESTE A SOLAS CON SAKURA / DECIA EVIDENTEMENTE CELOSO/

SAKURA: SASUKE DESDE ASE UN AÑO NO SOY NADA TUYO Y YO SE CON QUIEN ESTAR A SOLAS Y SI YO DIGO QUE SI ES POR QUE SI TU NO ERES MI PAPA SASUKE

SASUKE: PERO SOY TU EX Y TU AMIGO

SAKURA : AVER SASUKE CREO QUE NO ENTENDISTE MI VIDA ES MIA MIA NO TUYA / ALGO FURIOSA/

KAKASHI : SASUKE DEJA DE DISCUTIR CON SAKURA ADEMAS POR QUE LA CELAS / DECIA MIENTRAS LEEIA SU LIBRO/

SASUKE : PUES SOLO NO ME PARESE CORRECTO / ALGO SONROJO /

SAKURA: SI QUIERES SABER NO TENGO PENSADO INICIAR ALGO CON KAKASHI SA-SU-KE

SASUKE LA MIRABA DESCONCERTADO Y...

BUENO PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA MAS LARGO PERDON PERO NO ESTOY EN MI CASA PERO EL PROXIMO NO SERA CORTO BUENO SAYO ^_ ^

akari_hatake agregó un mensaje a los 225 minutos y 37 segundos después...

COSAS QUE SE LLAMAN AMOR (KAKASAKU)

NOTA : BUENO AKI DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO OJALA QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO MUCHOS BESOS

CAPITULO 3 SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS Y ALGUIEN CELOSO?

KAKASHI: BIEN ESCOJAN / DECIA CON SU OJITO CERRADO /

SASUKE: NARUTO CUAL TE AGRADA AMI NO ME COMPLICA NINGUNA YA QUE ME LAS SE TODAS -YA EL PO - / DECIA CON MEDIA SONRISA /

NARUTO : MMMM ATI DE ARJONA Y TIZZANO / DECIA ALGO TRANQUILO/

SASUKE : MMM SI ESA ESTA BIEN

YAMATO : SAI CUAL CREES QUE ES MEJOR LLEVAME DE VOLTAJE O TU PRIMERA VEZ DE NOCHE DE BRUJAS MMMM /DECIA ALGO PENSATIVO /

SAI: MMMMMM LLEVAME ESA ES MEJOR / DECIA EMOCIONADO/

YAMATO : SIIIII IMAGINATE VER A ANKO ESCUCHANDO ESA CANCION / DECIA CON OJOS DE VICTORIA /

KAKASHI : Y SAKURA YA ELEJISTE

SAKURA : MMMMM NO MIRA ME GUSTA LA DE CARLOS VAUTE Y LA DE MIL AÑOS DE ALEX SINTEX

KAKASHI: SI QUIENES PODREMOS ENSALLAR EN MI APARTAMENTO O EN EL TUYO HOY

SAKURA : MMM SI Y LA CANCION QUE NOS SALGA MEJOR LA CANTAMOS / DECIA CON UNA AMPLIA SONRISA/

SASUKE: NO ME PARESE QUE USTED KAKASHI ESTE A SOLAS CON SAKURA / DECIA EVIDENTEMENTE CELOSO/

SAKURA: SASUKE DESDE ASE UN AÑO NO SOY NADA TUYO Y YO SE CON QUIEN ESTAR A SOLAS Y SI YO DIGO QUE SI ES POR QUE SI TU NO ERES MI PAPA SASUKE

SASUKE: PERO SOY TU EX Y TU AMIGO

SAKURA : AVER SASUKE CREO QUE NO ENTENDISTE MI VIDA ES MIA MIA NO TUYA / ALGO FURIOSA/

KAKASHI : SASUKE DEJA DE DISCUTIR CON SAKURA ADEMAS POR QUE LA CELAS / DECIA MIENTRAS LEEIA SU LIBRO/

SASUKE : PUES SOLO NO ME PARESE CORRECTO / ALGO SONROJO /

SAKURA: SI QUIERES SABER NO TENGO PENSADO INICIAR ALGO CON KAKASHI SA-SU-KE

SASUKE LA MIRABA DESCONCERTADO Y...

BUENO PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA MAS LARGO PERDON PERO NO ESTOY EN MI CASA PERO EL PROXIMO NO SERA CORTO BUENO SAYO ^_ ^


	4. Chapter 4

COSAS QUE SE LLAMAN AMOR

CAPITULO 4 2/2 SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS Y ALGUIEN CELOSO?

SASUKE: SAKURA SE COMO MIRAS A KAKASHI SENSEI / GRITO/

SAKURA: /FURIOSA/ MIRA SASUKE YO MIRO A KAKASHI COMO AMIGO QUE PIENSAS QUE SOY HEE /GRITO CON LAGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS/ KAKASHI-SENSEI LO ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO A LAS 10 YO ME RETIRO CON SU PERMISO /DIJO ANTES DE SALIR CORRIENDO/

KAKASHI: OFENDER A UNA MUJER NO ES DE HOMBRES SASUKE Y MENOS DEBERIAS OFENDER A SAKURA / DIJO MIRANDOLO DE REOJO/

NARUTO: /FURRIOSO/ SASUKEEEEEEEE!/ GRITO/ POR QUE TRATRAS A SAKURA ASI / AGARRANDOLE DEL CUELLO DEL CHALECO DE JOUNIN / DEBERIA DARTE UNA PALIZA PARA QUE APRENDAS ASER HOMBRE YO JAMAS LA HE TRATADO ASI AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE TE DEJO /TIRRANDOLO AL SUELO/

SASUKE: CALLATE DOBE TU NO ENTIENDES/GRITO/

KAKASHI: SASUKE EL QUE NO ENTIENDE ERES TU PUFF/DESAPARECIO/

[ EN OTRO LUGAR ]

SAKURA: SNIF... POR QUE SASUKE POR QUE / DECIA MIENTRAS LLORABA SENTADA EN UNO DE LOS SOFA DE SU CASA SAKURA VIVIA SOLA DESPUES QUE MURIERON SUS PADRES HAY SE ENCONTRABA SENTADA Y DESCONSOLADA CUANDO DEPRONTO SINTIO EL TIMBRE Y /

DIN DONC...DIN DONC... ...

SAKURA: MMM QUIEN SERA / SECANDOSE LAS LAGRIMAS / YA VOY /MIENTRAS SE PARABA/

DIN DONC... DIN DONC... ...

SAKURA: YA VAN / EN ESO ABRE LA PUERTA Y../ K...KAKASHI-SENSEI /SORPRENDIDA /

KAKASHI: KO-NI-SHI-WA / DECIA ALEGRE/ PUEDO PASAR

SAKURA: HA...HAI /DECIA MIENTRAS DEJABA PASAR A KAKASHI Y CERRABA LA PUERTA/

KAKASHI: ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE QUE AYA LLEGADO MUCHO MUCHO ANTES

SAKURA: NOOO NO SENSEI PARA NADA JEJEJE.../NERVIOSA/ SENSEI A COMIDO ALGO

KAKASHI: AHORA QUE LO DICES NO/ CERRANDO SU OJITO/

SAKURA: SIENTESE Y ESPERE AQUI/ SALIENDO HACIA LA COCINA/

KAKASHI: "" MMM SAKURA""

[30 MIN DESPUES]

SAKURA: KAKASHI-SNSEI TOME COMA / DECIA MIENTRAS LE PASABA UNA BANDEJA CON UN BASO DE JUGO DE CEREZA UN PLATO DE ENSALADA DE TOMATE Y UN PLATO DE ARROZ SAKURA TENIA UNA BANDEJA IDENTICA A LA QUE LE ABIA PASADO A KAKASHI/

KAKASHI: ARIGATO SAKURA " SE VE TAN LINDA CUANDO SONRIE"

SAKURA: DE N.../ SAKURA NO PODIA CREER KAKASHI ESTABA SIN SU MASCARA Y/

KAKASHI: QUE SUCEDE TE SORPRENDE MI ROSTO NO ME HAGS CASO Y COME ESTA DELICIOSA TU COMIDA MMMM QU...E... MMMMM RICO/DECIA MIENTRAS COMIA/

SAKURA: HAIII / SAKURA SENTIA SU CORAZON PALPITAR POR DIOS ESE HOMBRE LE ASIA SENTIR UN SENTIMIENTO CONFUSO DESPUES DE COMER KAKASHI VOLVIO A PONERSE LA MASCARA SAKURA MALDIJO ESO Y /

KAKASHI: BIEN SAKURA ES HORA DE ENSAYAR / DIJO MIENTRAS TOMABA SU MANO Y LE AYUDABA A PARASE / VEAMOS DONDES ESTA EL RADIO MMMM AAY ESTA / KAKASHI SOLTO LA MANO DE LA CHICA Y PRENDIO EL RADIO SACO UN CD DE SU BOLSITO NINJA LO COLOCO Y VOLVIO DONDE SAKURA DE INMEDIATO SONO LA CANCION "COLGANDO EN TUS MANOS " KAKASHI TOMO A SAKURA POR LA CINTURA Y /

SAKURA: KAKASHI-SENSEI/SONROJA/

KAKASHI: QUISAS NO FUE COINCIDENSIA ENCONTRARME CONTIGO/EMPESO A CANTAR MIENTRAS BAILABA CON SAKURA /... ... ...

CONTINUARA... ... ...

NOTA: AKI EL OTRO CAPITULO Y KE PASARA SI LO QUE DISE LA CANCION SE CONVIERTE EN REALIDAD NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE " COSAS QUE SE LLAMAN AMOR" SAYO^_^```


End file.
